


Winter Moon

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sad, Tissue Warning, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire world grew silent as the snow fell softly. Darcy raised her head, her eyes closing as she felt the snowflakes tickle her cheeks beside her tears. She couldn't stop them, they ran down unchecked, dappling the fresh snow below her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Moon

The entire world grew silent as the snow fell softly. Darcy raised her head, her eyes closing as she felt the snowflakes tickle her cheeks beside her tears. She couldn't stop them, they ran down unchecked, dappling the fresh snow below her.  
She opened her eyes, squinting up at the night sky. The thick clouds parted before her, allowing the light of the moon to glow through. The world around her turned a ghostly blue, it was a miserable color, but it seemed appropriate.

She lowered her face, her glassy eyes falling on a scene she knew would be forever burned into her brain. For there in the soft snow kneeled Thor, his arms wrapped tightly around his once-brother. He rocked back and forth, wailing to the skies, pleading, but Loki's eyes remained blank.  
Blood slowly covered Thor's hands, pouring steadily from the sword wound in Loki's side. Darcy looked down at her own hands, her chest hurt at just the look of his blood there. She had tried to stop it, to stem the flow, but there had been nothing she could do. Loki had known it too.

She would never forget the smile he had given her, it was so sweet and soft, and so very sad. His eyes had glittered, as though lit with starlight. He had placed his hand over hers, pulling them away from his side to place them against her chest. He had been in too much pain to speak, but Darcy knew what he had been trying to say.

She had kissed him then, uncaring of the small trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. When she had pulled back he had looked so calm, and she knew he was not long for the world. His fingers slipped from her own as the stars died in his eyes, and with them her heart.

Darcy looked away from Thor, unable to take it any longer. Her eyes fell upon the sword that had pierced her lover. Taking a few steps she moved until she stood before the blade. Such a simple thing to cause so much pain and heartache. She bent down, her fingers curling around the gold gilded hilt and raised the great sword.

Her eyes turned then to the one that had done the deed, the one that had signed their death warrant with that one act. The woman was still panting, her eyes wild as she looked at what she had done.

Darcy gave no thought to the why of it, of the fact that the woman had been controlled, none of it mattered as she raised her sword. With a single motion she swung the sword in a great arc, catching the woman in the chest. She didn't care that the woman had once been her friend, she simply pulled the sword back and thrust it forward straight into her chest.

Darcy looked down into the eyes of the woman that had destroyed her whole world, slowly pulling the blade from her chest. With a grim realization, she watched as the film over Jane's eyes cleared just before the light died.

The sword fell from her hand, her whole body following it down. And there beneath the winter moon she grieved. For her love, for her friend, for her innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah….sad as hell and sort of a WTF moment at the end there but it sort of just wrote itself.  
> This is inspired by the song Winter Moon by Erutan, seriously go listen to it and tell me if it doesn't inspired all sorts of sad stories.


End file.
